Konoha Hot-Springs (SasuNaru)
by Serashi
Summary: Naruto is pissed with Sasuke and ignores him. With a little help they end up in a hot spring. What will happen? A Sasunaru yaoi fanfic.


**Chapter 1:~**

A dull, gloomy sky with the regress of Autumn. The wind rising and the cold air is wild with the leaves, dancing along. The landscape painted in vivid shades of scarlet, saffron and russet, illuminated by the weak rays of a sallow sun.

At the distance, loud sounds echoing throughout the place...

Wait, What...Loud sounds?...( looking around )...Eh, it's just some noisy kids. It's so calm and peaceful, and they have to ruin it. Stupid brats...

"HEY COMMON GUYS! it'll be Awesomeeeee, it's the last weekend we can hang out like this before our finals startup... sooo common alright." said a very loud obnoxious kid.

"Fine Kiba, I'll come sheesh just shut up will you. Your damn loud mouth is gonna give me a migraine".

"Says the lazy ass himself. Be grateful I'm taking your ass there, Shika" commented Kiba, hearing grunts from the other.

"I-I don't think... I-Ill make it guys *crunch crunch crunch* ...*gulp* ... I'll be babysitting my distant nephews, so go on ahead." from the kid stuffing his mouth with chips?!

"Not like we want your fat ass occupying everything there" came a low voice, loud enough for others to hear.

"Wa-what di-did... who said that *crunch crunch crunch* ...* gulp*.. was it you Naruto!!".

"Ah wa-what, little old me, Now why would I go talking about your fat like that. Stop being paranoid man, just chillout." said the accused Naruto

"Oye, Naruto, leave Choji alone will ya. Now answer the damn question! you coming right!? don't bail on me!!" asked Kiba putting an arm around his best friend.

"EH, Kiba you stink, shower much dog-breath?!... so where are we going again?" getting away from Kiba's hold, laughing.

"Can-it, fox face! ...and for the 5th time we going to 'Konoha hot springs'. Their 10th-year anniversary is coming up, and their premium customers get - 'Free 3 days 2-night stay' at their new resort with food and everything... How cool is that!" the dog lover said excitedly waving the entry coupons.

"Then why didn't you go, we know how much you looovvvve free stuff " commented the sleepy Shikamaru.

"Like your one to talk, lazy ass. My family knows the manager who owns the place, as being his most valuable customers, he gave me passes to invite 4 people and here I am begging you guys to come" Kiba said.

"You got me on the free food part!! Why didn't you say that in the First Place!! IM INNNN!!" Naruto, jumping around, excitedly.

"Oh, and did I also mention that we get the private hot springs to ourselves and chicks included!!" Kiba said tauntingly.

"WHAT!! DUDE!! For Real!!??" by now Naruto and the other 2 had there eyes beaming.

"Hehehe... have I ever let you guys down?!" dog breath proudly, smirking.

"Countless number of times." all 3 said in Unison with a low tone.

"HEY!!"

"Just Kidding man, but seriously, why dint you tell that sooner!!" Naruto jumping on Kiba's back.

"Hh, I would if you'd let me before, ...will you get off !!!" pushing the blonde off his back.

"Now all we need is another guy and we're set" thinking

"Ohh hmmm what about Lee??" suggested Choji.

"No way, are you crazy? he'd probably bring his green jumpsuit and start working out there, yelling something about 'Youth' ". Flinching as they remembered the last time they called Lee.

"Shino's gone for another one of his 'Bug-hunts', ... who's left?" commented the lathargic kid.

"Neji?" asked Kiba.

"He's gone to some weird training camp with his boyfri-... eh, best friend" Naruto slowly laughing for his almost slip up.

"Who? ...wait Gara?"

"Yea" the blondie nodded sheepishly

"Who else are we leaving out... ...hmm, who-ah, what about Sasuke?"

"What! NO, we are not calling him"

"why Not Naruto?" all grinning, understanding the suitaion clearly.

"I said NO! and that's that!!" said the fuming blonde.

"You know it'll be fun... Oh look speak of the devil and here he is... Hey, Uchiha I've got passes for a free 3day stay to Konoha Onsen and we're short on a person... So wanna tag along?"

"Hn..." the said Uchiha looking over to the tan-skinned blondie, Naruto. "Who all?"

"Me, Shika and Na.ru.to." Kiba said playfully.

"Hn,..fine" he said and walked out, casually with a smirk on his face.

...1...2...3!

"KIBA you Idiot!! Why did you have to call him! Out of all the people!!!, We 3 could have gone ourselves!!" launching towards the other, tackling him down.

"Chill down, will you!! It's not the end of the world." trying to get the blonde off of him, while resisting the urge to laugh

"And besides its just the Uchiha, nothing you can't handle"

With that they all bursted out laughing hard.

"You assholes" the pouting Blondie just stood their embarrassed and angry.

'Konoha Hot-Springs huh...' Thought the Uchiha boy, slowly licking his lips in delight. Smiling to himself as he plotted something, involving a very loud and oblivious little dobe.

 **~Serashi~**

 _THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!_

This is my 1st yaoi book.

Mostly a short story.

Hope yall liked it.

 **Sasuke x Naruto ️**

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS

(not bad or mean ones please! X3)

Any suggestions plz do tell me!


End file.
